Late Night Phone Convo
by Glader
Summary: Don wakes up to a phone call to find Casey on the other end of the line. Don doesn't like being woken up in the middle of the night, so of course, there will be arguing.


Late Night Phone Convo

Disclaimer: Nope. Not mine.

A/N: Not really sure where this story came from. I just felt the need to write it down, you know how that works. Please enjoy and please review!

* * *

Don walked into a giant white room. In it contained all imaginable varieties of technology. To anyone else, it was a mass confusion of equipment, but Don was in wonderland.

He had never seen so much hi-tech anything in one place at one time; he barely got by with his old computer he had salvaged from the local junkyard.

He found the master computer. He strummed his right three fingers across the keyboard; there were so many buttons that he did not recognize all of them. What a new learning experience!

Don turned the power on and it hummed to life, but the hum gradually started getting louder until the noise was almost unbearable.

Waking up, Don realized that his phone had taken him out of his precious dream. He stared at the clock face. Two. Two o'clock in the morning. Whoever it was on the other end of the phone had better have a freaking good explanation.

"Hello?" he answered half yawning.

"Don?" the voice answered back.

"Casey? Is that you?"

"Don, why do you have Raph's phone?"

"I don't! This is my phone!"

"Oh, oops. I think I pushed the wrong contact. Sorry."

"So you should be! I was having the best dream! How do you accidently mix up my name with Raph's anyway? Alphabetically, our names are far apart."

"I don't know! Quit hasslin' me! Anyway, since you're up I can tell you why I was calling," Casey waited for an encouraging response. He got none.

"What if I want to go back to sleep?"

"So anyway, I was coming back from work…"

"You have a job?" Don's voice was laced with disbelief.

"Yeah, dude. Man's gotta eat."

"Care to share where you work?"

"Not really." Casey paused for a while.

"Anyway, what do you want!" Don snapped.

"So as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted…"

"Get on with it!"

"Okay, okay! No need to get all snappy with me."

It was all Don could do to not smash his phone into pieces.

"I go to my apartment and I realized that I left my keys inside this morning."

"Wait, how did you go to work?"

"I took ma bike."

"How did you have a key for your motorcycle but not for your apartment? Don't you have a keychain or something?"

"Hey, we can't all be brainiacs!"

"You don't have to be a genius! It's common sense!"

"Oh, so now you're callin' me dumb!"

"No! This is going nowhere. Get on with your story."

"Whateva. After dat I thought about going to your guy's home. So I was ridin' here when…"

"Wait, you were just going to come here at two in the morning? When we are all asleep?"

"Uh, yeah. Dat was the plan."

"How long ago was this?"

"Would ya let me finish ma story? If ya weren't so rude I coulda answered that by now. So as I was sayin,' I started to ride when I heard ma bike sorta makin' this chokin' sound. Next thing I knew, it broke down. That was like ten minutes ago."

"Wow, tough luck," the disinterest clearly evident in Don's voice.

"Hey, ya could be a little more sympathetic. I've had a bad day. My boss also yelled at me. Said that I'm "indifferent with da customers" whateva dat means. I hafta act like I care or somethin like that. I stopped listenin' after a while cuz if I kept payin' attention I woulda smashed his face."

Don had to suppress a loud sigh. He knew he would regret asking this: "What do you want me to do?"

"Well, I was gonna ask Raph if he could come get me, but since you're up…"

After a while of arguing with himself, Don finally asked, "Where are you?"

"Right outside the lair entrance."

"HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN THERE!"

"Uh, just about the majority of the time we were talking."

"WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST TELL ME TO OPEN THE DOOR WHEN I ANSWERED THE PHONE!"

"It thought you might've wanted an explanation since I woke you up on accident."

Don hung up the phone. He groggily got out of bed and walked over to the lair door. He threw open the door with a little more aggression than was completely necessary, and in walked Casey.

"Thanks, bro."

Don gave him a long look. "Anything else I can help you with?" Don asked, sarcasm dripping off of the words.

"Uh, yeah. Where can I sleep?"

"Wherever you feel like," Don said scathingly. "I'm going to bed."

* * *

Don woke up much too early. He swung his legs over his bed and his foot hit against something. He looked down to find Casey on the floor.

"Wha-?" Casey groaned.

"What are you doing here?" Don all but yelled.

"Your couch is way too springy, and all the other rooms are locked. Your floor needs fixing, though. It's a little hard. Heh.

Silence from Don.

"I hope you don't mind, I took a blanket from your shelf. It's very soft."

Still, silence from Don.

"Oh, by the way, would you mind checking ma bike later today? It's in your garage."

Don made a noise from the back of his throat that sounded strangely close to a growl.

"Get. Out. Of. My. Room."

* * *

A/N: Don can't be nice and calm all the time, now can he? Let me know what you think and have an awesome day!


End file.
